Oblivion
by Silver-Haired-Thief
Summary: I was crying, yes, but I was making not a sound as I did. Giving him the satisfaction of hearing me weep just didn't seem right to me. It was like a final rebellion against him. A final rebellion against the man who would cause my death. Ryou/Bakura if you squint really hard. One-shot.


_**And here's another one-shot.**_

_**Enjoy, I suppose. **_

_**Don't forget to review, even though this does not make one bit of sense. :3**_

_**Disclaimer: yet again, I am still not rich and Japanese... damnit.**_

...

..

.

..

...

..

.

..

...

..

.

* * *

><p><strong>Oblivion<strong>

As the fire blazed near me, the chorus of Rihanna's "Love the Way You Lie" echoed in my ears.

_/Just gonna stand there and watch me burn/_

That was true, Bakura was watching at this second..the bastard.

_/But that's alright because I like the way it hurts/_

That was not true however. The fire slowly burned closer and smoke filled my lungs. Of course I did not like the way it hurt.

_/Just gonna stand there and hear me cry/_

I was crying, yes, but I was making not a sound as I did. Giving him the satisfaction of hearing me weep just didn't seem right to me. It was like a final rebellion against him. A final rebellion against the man who would cause my death.

The man who I hated...and loved at the same time.

The world truly was a messed up place. Well at least for me, it was.

_/But that's alright because I love the way you lie.. I love the way you lie.../_

It was true, I suppose. I had loved it when Bakura lied to me about loving me. When he loved me...when he loved me, well, things were wonderful. He had bought...well stolen me a bouquet of flowers everyday. He would kiss me lovingly when I got home from school...

Just thinking of it made the tears from my eyes flow faster. Another song popped in my head.

_Damnit, why do I have to be such an audiophile?_

How could I ever think that someone like Bakura could love me? He's a cold-hearted bastard. Maybe I thought that I could change him... heh... no one can change him.

He didn't want to be changed. Bakura was never one for change, or help for that matter. All that mattered to the spirit of the ring was his revenge against Atem.

I should have known. I should have realized that I could never be more important than revenge in Bakura's eyes.

Was revenge really that important? I wondered as the flames licked my toes, hungry like demons, lusting for human flesh.

Was revenge really worth breaking my heart over? Was revenge worth tricking me? Worth smashing my hopes?

I suppose it was, to him. My stupid and hopeless heart fell for his oh so sweet ruse. He had only used me to get his own body, I realized that now. Too bad that I hadn't realized that sooner.

I was always told that I was a smart kid... that wasn't true. I may have made an A+ in Chemistry, but I truly have gotten and F in Life.

I coughed, smoke in my lungs and body, flowing like the blood in my veins.. over and over again. It not only made my body burn, but made my insides burn as well. If smoke were a demon, it would be laughing its ass off right about now.

This is a fucking terrible way to die.

I touched my face and noticed that my tears had stopped flowing. Dehydration must be hitting at last.

I wondered how long this would last. Hopefully it wouldn't be much longer. I couldn't stand this misery anymore.

As I thought this, I thought of the only person who cared about me in this world.

Yugi.

I would truly miss him. At least he would have his friends and the spirit of the millennium puzzle to recover from this.. I'm glad it was me instead of him.

A low laugh sounded from above my dying body. A laugh that I knew too well.

"You were a fool," my killer murmured. "A great fool, yadonushi."

Then he was gone. I barely heard his footsteps as he left.

I wished that I could have said something to him, but my throat had been too dry to speak.

He was truly right. I was a fool and I deserved this completely.

I just hoped that no one bothered to remember the fool named Ryou Bakura.

I hoped that my existence would be wiped from this very earth, my ashes swept away into a fiery inferno, or a deep blue ocean.

I wanted to go into a form of oblivion. The oblivion that Bakura had always been afraid of. I wanted to forget everything about everyone and myself. I wanted to cease to be, to exist. To be in oblivion.

Oblivion was what I deserved after all.


End file.
